A Promise is a Promise
by SarenX
Summary: Young Dean and Cas announcing to their families that they'll get married when they're older, one moves away a bit later, they meet again in their 20s and get married like they said they would. Honeymoon is an extended roadtrip.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I plan on this being a 3-part fic with long chapters for each part of the elements that were requested in the prompt I was given.**

**Part 1: Coming Out**

**Part 2: The World is Ours**

**Part 3: Disasters**

* * *

They met at a small, run-down diner every Sunday to get together and enjoy each other's company. It was a quaint little place that set the mood just right, especially when joining your secretive partner for some milkshakes. Two older teens, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak considered themselves hopelessly in love with each other. It had been two years, at least, since they met and decided they would discover each other's intimate side.

Dean was a new student at school and he was lucky enough to find a friend so quickly that helped show him around the area and make him feel comfortable and welcome. Castiel lived in the town for over a decade when his parents decided they wanted to move to Kansas because of family matters. Dean's dad had dragged him and his brother here in hopes to settle down for a little while so he could take a break from the long, exhausting years of hunting.

Much like Castiel's family, Dean's father was great at ignoring him. He was a basic-needs kind of guy, and that was really all there was to him. Sure, he provided what he needed, when he needed, but he couldn't exactly classify as "Father of the Year". In fact, he was much more of an abuser than anything. Every now and then, Dean would go to his new school with multiple bruises splayed across his arms and sometimes, he would be hunching over his own arm that tried to support bruised ribs. This is what mainly prompted Castiel to interact with Dean in the first place.

One day, Dean came stumbling into the Science room, only to be caught by the instructor with a heavy glare and a solid finger pointing to his seat. Shamefully, Dean slumped over to the chair and sat down heavily, wincing at the loud screetching noise the chair made as it slid harshly across the classroom's tile floor. He sighed and glared back up at the instructor as she turned around to continue on with the lesson. A very curious Castiel was no stranger to witnessing the incident, and instantly he took interest in the damaged classmate. One simple "Hey, you okay?" was all it took and it was like they had known each other for years with how they connected.

But that was in the past, and this is what was happening now. It was nice to relive old memories, and Dean was thankful for his meeting Castiel, but any time his mind wandered back to the days his father would almost beat him senseless, it's almost as if he wished he could have killed himself then. Still, he was swayed by this enchanting Castiel, and still, he was thankful.

At least the day lived up to its name. Sunday. Always a wonderful day. The two of them sat on opposite sides of the rustic booth, smiling stupidly at each other as they slurped at their milkshakes. Usually, Dean would order a pie and scarf it down within seconds, but today, his pie was sitting there in front of him without so much as a look of lust from the hungry teen. Pie was not the only thing on his mind today, and his mind was focused on a more important conversation - one that could quite possibly lead to the event that changed his life forever.

"I don't know about this, Cas." Dean sighed, lowering his head as he poked his straw around inside the chocolate milkshake.

"We've been together for two years, Dean, and we've been hiding it ever since. Time to grow up and stop hiding. Your dad isn't even going to be there that long." Cas spoke with confidence, like usual, but it didn't really make his counterpart feel any better about the situation.

"You know him. Sam - I don't think he'll mind much since he's got his own agenda.. but my dad is something else. He'll go ballistic, if not fist deep in my face with both hands." Dean said, puckering his lips.

"You're paranoid. I get that...But we _really_ need this, Dean. We're almost eighteen. We need to just tell them and then get on with it." Cas said in between slurps.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and sat back against the booth's rough back. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Cas for a while before he responded. "I guess," he finally forced out and then leaned forward to withdraw his straw from the tall milkshake glass. He brought the dripping mess to his mouth and licked off the remaining bits of chocolate that slipped down the plastic pipe and then proceeded to wipe his mouth.

Cas shook his head as he stared at Dean's actions in complete admiration. What a handsome guy this Dean Winchester was. And he belonged to Cas.

* * *

Later that day was almost a nightmare. First, the two decided to present the news to Castiel's parents, as they seemed to be a little more lenient than Dean's father. After the diner, the two had wandered around the mall for a little while to absorb some peace and just enjoy each other's company before they broke the news to their families.

When they got to Cas' house, they entered as nonchalantly as they could, cautious not to raise any red flags upon approaching his parents. Cas walked into the kitchen first, Dean following slowly afterwards, and they both stood there in front of Cas' mother, awaiting her response.

"Uh...?" She said softly with an arched brow, quickly figuring out that there was something going on, but she wasn't sure what.

Cas cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to his dad who had just walked into the kitchen to retrieve a drink. He turned around after pulling a bottle of soda out of the fridge and popped the cap off, flicking it into the garbage can with an almost perfect shot. "Hey boys," he said right before he took a long swig of the carbonated drink. He set it down on the counter and leaned against the structure, also wondering what Dean and Castiel were up to.

"We have something to tell you." Cas started, straightening himself to build a little more confidence.

At this point, Dean could feel his entire face flush with redness and heat. His feet were already becoming heavy and his arms began to feel weak and trembly. He drew in a deep breath and nodded along to Cas' words as he abruptly made the announcement to his parents.

"Dean and I are getting married." Cas spit out.

Silence filled the air as his mother's mouth dropped open and his father stood there, flabbergasted. A few moments passed before either of the parents said anything and as soon as Castiel's dad went to speak him, his mother interrupted him and stood up from her chair. "Really, honey?" She asked, walking slowly towards him with her arms held out to him.

Castiel nodded slowly and gulped, swallowing a hard lump that seemed to have formed in his throat from situational anxiety. Surprised, he extended his arms to his mother, welcoming her initiated hug and he wrapped his arms around her to return the affection. "You're not...mad?" He asked, burying his face into her curled hair.

"Mad?" She said, pulling away and shifting her hands to his shoulders where her hands now rested. She stared into her son's eyes and tilted her head some, studying the doubt that shone in his expression. "Sweetheart, we-"

"We knew you were gay when this one came along." Castiel's father blurted out with no hesitation, as he pointed a finger at Dean. He grabbed his soda off the counter and sauntered over to the three and patted Dean on the back in a congratulatory manner. "Don't expect us to pay for the wedding. You might be our son, but we're broke. Gotta ask Princess' family to foot the bill, Cassy." He said and walked out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"That was unexpected..." Cas admitted, turning his head to watch his dad walk out of the kitchen. He turned back to face his mother for a moment and smiled at her, hugged her once more, and then turned to Dean. He raised his eyebrows far up his forehead and allowed a stupid grin to slide across his face. "And easier than I thought."

"Lucky." Dean said with utter disbelief. How. How in the world were his parents so okay with this? It was almost unbelievable, and it made him worry even more now about his own father's reaction. He could just see it now. The scene was playing over and over in his head. 'Dad, I'm gay' and then wham, there goes the first punch, and then another.

Dean shook off the nasty thought and let out a small huff. He turned to look at Cas and let a forced smile play at the corners of his mouth. Cas smiled back at him and reached an arm over Dean's neck, pulling him close and walking him out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Castiel's mother asked as she heard the front door opening.

"We're going to tell Dean's family now. And then... I don't know. Maybe the park?" Cas shrugged and looked at Dean, not sure exactly how to answer his mother's question.

"You know you have to be eighteen to get married, right?" Castiel's mother informed as she made her way towards the two standing in the doorway of the front door.

"We're going to do it when we get older." Dean responded, figuring it wouldn't hurt to at least enlighten her and speak up, himself, since he remained silent through pretty much the entire announcement.

"When you're older. What are you even going to do until then? You two have the weirdest plans." Castiel's mother stated blandly and shook her head at the boys.

Cas arched a brow at her statement and rolled his eyes, turning away from her to continue leaving the house. "We're just going to hang out and be with each other, mom. You know, like you and dad did before you got married..." He left out a loud huff and shook his head before turning around to face the front yard.

Dean chuckled some at his boyfriend's comment. "That was rude, Cas."

"Whaaa-" Cas muttered, but decided to just let it go. He turned half way around and waved to his mother who was standing in the doorway with what seemed like a 'bitch face' plastered all over her face. Cas bit his lip some and turned back around as he and Dean made their way off the property. "Oops."

* * *

Dean's house was a different atmosphere, however. The second they stepped into the run-down interior, they could smell the thick aroma of sweat and stress. Not exactly an ideal scent to come home to every day, but it beat living out of the back of a car for years on end. Dean stepped foot into the house first, and then motioned to Castiel that it was safe to proceed after Dean determined that no one was visible from the living room.

"Stay here," Dean insisted, patting Cas on the shoulder while he roamed around the downstairs area to check if the coast was clear. He turned to look at Cas who was patiently waiting by the door and gave him a nod.

"Dad?" Dean announced loudly through the house. He followed a tall wooden structure around to the dining room where he met the bottom of the stairs. He stood at the foot of the steps and looked up the corridor, honestly hoping that no one was actuall home. "Dad?" He called again, this time his voice echoing up the staircase.

Drunk and disorderly stumbled out of the main bedroom and staggered towards the staircase. The unshaven John Winchester glared tiredly down the long staircase at his son who was requesting his presence. He grumbled some words about his sleep being disrupted and made his way slowly down the stairs, attempting (and almost failing) to make his way down in one piece. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, John's unfocused eyes searched around Dean's face for something to settle on as he greeted his son and his son's "friend".

"You get what I needed from the store?" Was all he could think to ask as he held out his hand, expecting change for the money he had given Dean earlier.

"I didn't get to go. Got tied up, sorry. I'll go tomorrow after school." Dean said with a low tone, trying to avoid any real confrontation from his dad.

"Damn it, Dean, I needed what was on that list _today_. Don't you ever understand? Geesh, you're useless." John mumbled out as he stepped off the staircase platform and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Beer... and... sour cream? Really, you needed _that...today_?" Dean sassed back to his father, as he and Cas watched the shirtless brute clank around in the fridge in search of a beer. Dean pursed his lips and turned to glance at Cas for a second, and then turned his attention back to John.

"Where the hell is it?" John yelled, slamming some old lunch meats down onto the floor with a loud slapping sound as the meat smacked the floor.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and pushed Cas aside some as he walked into the kitchen to clean up after John. "Why do you always do that?" Dean asked, reaching for the tired lunch meat, but halted his actions as he felt his finger crunched beneath the weight of John's foot now stepping on his hand. "What the hell, Dad!"

"You come home and disturb me, and now you have the balls to mouth off to me?" John hissed and kneeled down next to Dean, pushing his shoulder against the teen's shoulder for support.

Disgusted, Dean turned his head away at the smell of old beer on John's breath. He was definitely still drunk. Was that..._throw up_? Ugh. Dean held his breath for as long as he could as his dad talked up some deal of what he should have been doing instead of having plans on the weekend. Always a job with this guy. There was never any time for fun - only work.

Perhaps that was the reason he was drunk all the time now. Between losing his wife many years ago and living on the open road with his two sons for such a long while, it's a wonder the man even had the energy to get up in the morning. But he did, and he started each day like a champion - a warrior with a beer bottle glued to his hand. And sometimes, he would even substitute it for whiskey, but beer was the main choice of poison. But man, was it foul.

John slowly stood up and released his weight from Dean's hand, stepping backwards and nearly falling into the island counter. Dean stood up quickly, massaging his hand some as he stared at his father's clumsy actions. "What the hell, Dad?" Dean huffed out, a glare growing deep as he continued to eye John cautiously.

"Could say the same about you. Now, where is it?" John asked again, his tone nearing an accusatory one.

"Where is what?" Dean wondered what the hell his dad was even talking about.

"The rest of my god damn beer - damn it, Dean, don't you know anything? I know I didn't raise you stupid." John spat out and let out a harsh cough, holding back the bile that tried to force its way up his throat. He coughed a couple more times and moved towards the fridge again, pushing Dean out of the way and resuming his search for another bottle.

"I don't know, I didn't drink it..." Dean allowed his voice to trail off and turned his gaze to meet Castiel's as he noticed that Cas was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He pursed his lips and shook his head apologetically.

"Then go get s'more." John was basically commanding this now, and the absence of the poison only seemed to make him edgier.

"I'm leaving." Dean announced abruptly and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Pushing Castiel along, the two of them headed for the door. Dean opened the front door some, but then turned around to face his father who was standing helpelessly drunk in the kitchen watching them leave. "But...not before I tell you something."

Figuring this should be an interesting announcement, John attempted to straighten as he waited for Dean to spit it out.

"Cas and I are getting married." Dean rushed out in one heavy breath. "We've been together for two years and when we're done with college or something, we're going to get married." His words sounded proud - as proud as they could be, anyways. As Dean kept talking, he dug his grave deeper and deeper in his father's eyes. He could see the anger rise in John as he first started transitioning his sentence to the word 'married'. John knew it was coming as soon as Dean started the sentence, and he was less than thrilled.

The three of them just stood there for a silent moment, staring at each other. John was swaying from side to side somewhat as his eyes tried to keep a steady focus on his son. Rage boiled inside of him, rolling up through his spine and pounding against his head. _Married? Are you fucking kidding me?_

In an instant, Dean was struggling with rough hands at his throat. Cas had been pushed to the side, and Dean was slammed up against the wall next to the front door with his father's hands gripping at his neck. Dean's hands clawed at his father's, attempting to free himself from the strong grasp, but each attempt only caused John to embed his thumbs further into his esophagus. "You tellin' me you're some fairy, boy?!" John shouted into Dean's face, spittle spraying across Dean's nose.

Choked sounds emanated from deep within his throat, and Dean worked against his father's grip to try and respond. Finally he was set free after kicking the drunk in the shin, causing him to stumble backwards. Dean coughed up a mess for a short moment and fell against the wall to try an collect himself. "Not a fairy," he started, panting heavily. "Just gay." He finished and stumbled away from the wall, stomping hunched over past John who seemed to have landed on the floor at this point. Dean was happy to be greeted by Castiel's comfort as the two of them made their way out of the old house.

Cas turned around once more to glance at John in disgust and shook his head as he held Dean close to him and walked him down the sidewalk. As soon as the two were off the property for the most part, they both noticed a familiar face approaching.

"Heya Sammy," Dean roughed out with a hoarse voice, followed by a mild cough.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked, worried and mostly confused. He then turned his head to notice that the front door was sitting wide open and John could be seen sitting on the floor in a drunken state, holding his shin and staring out at the group. Sam's mouth fell open some and he turned back to Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Dad's drunk again, Sam. Go to Gabe's house, okay? Just for tonight." Dean advised and reached out his crushed hand to place it upon Sam's shoulder. He patted it some and turned his brother around so encourage him to walk off in the direction of Gabriel's house.

"Again...? But this is the third night in a row, Dean." Sam said with a hint of sadness coating his tone. "What's wrong with Dad?"

Dean sighed softly and pulled away from Castiel's embrace, kneeling down in front of his brother. He swallowed hard, wincing slightly at the pain that followed from almost being choked out. He placed his hands firmly on Sam's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes, staring into them for a moment. "Dad isn't well right now, Sammy. We just gotta protect ourselves, okay? I'm gonna stay at Cas' house tonight. You can stay at Gabe's, and tomorrow at school, we'll come up with a game plan on how to handle Dad."

Concern showed evident on Sam's face, and Dean's heart was breaking at his younger brother's confusion. Sam sighed and pursed his lips as he nodded in agreement with Dean's statement. "Yeah...okay." He said and leaned into Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close for a hug.

Dean returned the gesture, holding his brother tightly in his arms for a long while before finally letting him go. "Be safe, okay? I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Sam nodded and began walking away from his brother towards his friend Gabriel's house, where he hoped that his friend's parents wouldn't mind his guest presence for another night.

Dean lifted himself up off the ground and shook his head in disappointment at the entire situation. He turned his back towards the still open front door and reached his arm out to lock it around Cas' neck and pull him close to him. Cas lit up at the affection and leaned into Dean's embrace as the two of them started off down the street in the oppoosite direction of Sam.

Tonight, Dean would stay at Cas' house. Tomorrow, he would present an idea to Sam as to how they were going to overcome this rough obstacle of a drunken father. But for now, Dean and Cas would head off back to the diner to finish the slice of pie that Dean's stomach was now begging for.


End file.
